Priority
by TCRLN
Summary: According to the wiki, Oikawa had a girlfriend who broke up with him because he was too obsessed with volleyball. What if the girl was Sakura, and she came back? OikaSaku.


Hey! So, I'm a major fan of Haikyuu!, and also a major fan of Sakura. So I decided to make this.

 **Open for requests. Lemons are also welcome!**

Since there aren't any requests yet, I'm starting with my favorites. I came up with this when I read in the wiki that Oikawa had a girlfriend who broke up with him because he was too obsessed with volleyball.

 **UPDATE:** This will be a oneshot, not a multi-chaptered oneshot anymore. Although, you could still request for the next oneshot.

 **UPDATE!** : You must be wondering why ARnC's fic is in my acc, (or maybe not and you just stumbled upon it now without knowing I originally made it in my other acc) But there's a problem going on with my email that I used in that account, so just to be safe, I'm transferring all of my works from there to here. I hope it doesn't change anything.

Disclaimer: I only own the plot.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **Oikawa/Sakura. OikaSaku. Angst.**

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Iwaizumi-san, Oikawa-san is adding more force in his serves that usual, is there a problem?"

Oikawa overheard the question. He suddenly stopped in the middle of his serve as he turned sharply to the person who asked; Yutaro Kindaichi.

He dropped the volleyball, as he stalked towards his teammate, a scowl on his usually smilling face. The others watched as their captain advanced to the sweating blocker who was slowly backing away.

"It's none of your business." He spat out as he stood in front of the scared man, who hastily nodded as he scurried to where the others were.

Iwaizumi sighed in annoyance as he turned to the brunette who was scowling at nothing. "Get out." He told him, pointing towards the gym doors as his other hand massaged the bridge of his nose.

The others watched as the normally enthusiastic setter stomped out of the gym, slamming the doors as he went out.

"I'm sorry..?" Kindaichi mumbled as he watched his team captain go. Iwaizumi shook his head as he and the others continued practicing.

Oikawa sat on a bench close to his school's gates as he put his elbows on his thighs, placing his head on his palms, sighing.

 _Why did she break up with me?_ He thought to himself, frowning. _I'm not_ that _obsessed with volleyball.. Right?_

 **Flashback**

 _The sun was setting. Oikawa repeated her words in his head as he sat on a bench, gazing at the pinkette's back as she ran off from where she stood just in front of him moments ago._

 _His girlfriend texted him to meet up by the school's gates before practice, which was why he was walking towards that place instead of the gym with a smile on his face, texting Iwaizuki to take his bag to the gym for him. Students were leaving, leaving him alone as he waited for his girlfriend._

 _Only for it to fall as his girlfriend finally told him the reason why she wanted to meet up._

 _"Tooru-kun, I'm sorry, but.. I think we should see other people." Sakura Haruno, his girlfriend, said. Her head was down, refusing to make eye-contact with him._

 _Oikawa's smile dropped as he sputtered. "W-what? But Saku-chan! I-" He was cut-off by the pinkette, who's shoulders shook as she sobbed._

 _"You-you're just so_ obsessed _with volleyball, I-I don't think you c-care anymore. Y-you should just use the t-time for your practices."_

 _He looked down in shame. He knew he hadn't been spending much time with his girlfriend nowadays, his time usually spent with his team playing volleyball, but he didn't want to lose her._

 _"Hime, please. I care for you more than you think, I love you." He pleaded for her to change her mind. The pinkette shook her head, tears splattering on the ground from the action._

 _"You c-can always d-date a fangirl. They would probably be m-more than willing to be w-with you."_

 _He wanted to hold her in his arms, silencing her nonsense, to tell her that he wanted no one else but her, to wipe away her tears and kiss her to prove his words. But before could he open his mouth to retort, she ran._

 _He watched her as she ran from him, their relationship gone because of him, his heart ached as he thought about everything and how selfish he has been. His eyes watered as a few tears escaped, his hands fisted on his sides. He wasted the once perfect relationship. His girlfriend, his beautiful, perfect, pink-haired girlfriend, left him._

 _I'm an idiot. He thought to himself. A fucking idiot. He clutched the ends of his uniform as he sobbed._

 _He didn't bother explaining why he was late when he came back to the gym to see them cleaning up, nor did he explain why his eyes and nose were red. He ignored his vice-captain's questions about where he was as he walked where he saw his bag was at, grabbing it and leaving without saying anything._

 _His team watched as their captain left with a blank face, their own questions in their mind left unsaid._

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIII**

That was from a week ago.

A few tears managed to make their way down to his chin, leaving trails on his cheeks as he silently sobbed, thinking back to what began everything.

"Tooru-kun?" His head snapped up to the voice, the voice he used to love and miss. His hime's voice.

He squinted his eyes to accustom to the lack of light, when he saw the familiar pink-hair he used to ruffle and admire, the verdant-colored eyes that used to sparkle with joy, the cute button nose he used to poke, the pink lips that he used to kiss, he stood up.

He didn't say anything as he wrapped his arms around the pinkette who stiffened slightly, and pulled her to his chest, burrowing his face in her hair as he inhaled her scent, the calming scent he missed. A few tears escaping from his eyes as he finally gets to hold his most treasured person.

The pinkette slowly relaxed in his embrace, her own arms wrapping around the brunette's waist, as she placed her forehead on his chest. They were like that for a few moments, before Oikawa broke the silence.

"Are we really.. Done?" He asked, his voice broken as he tightened his embrace on the pinkette. He was desperate to be with her again.

The pinkette slowly shook her head as a few tears slipped down her cheeks, burrowing her head to his chest, he felt his shirt dampen from where she placed her face.

"Do you still like me?" The pinkette asked, voice as broken as his.

Oikawa pulled away slowly, removing the pinkette's arms from his waist. He took her hand in his, slipping his fingers between hers, as his other hand went up and grabbed her chin, raising it up. He brushed away her tears as he stared into her eyes, a soft smile on his face.

"Hime, I _love_ you."

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Aaaand, that's a wrap. Is it good? Bad? Thoughts are welcome! Now, who should the next character be? And what kind of scene? Again, requests are welcome.

LoveLots, Lovelies.


End file.
